The Lonely and the Lonesome
by Crona18
Summary: Hiccup is misunderstood and his only friend in Toothless. Jack is angry because he he alone and no one sees him. They meet and become friends and have adventures. AU and a little fluffy romance
1. Chapter 1

The Lonely and the Lonesome

It was one of the coldest winters Hiccup has ever seen. The white blanket covered the island of Karel. People stayed inside all day, huddled close to their fire. Hiccup's dad Stoic the Vast, was getting worried that this would be the end of the tribe and did his best to keep his people safe. They all prayed to Ull, in hopes he would stop this snowstorm. Hiccup was forbidden by his father to leave his hut; he wanted his son safe from freezing to death. It was the second day of Hiccup's confinement and he was getting worried about Toothless. Three days ago his father was almost going to see his dragon and he sent him through a strange cave in the valley, before the snowstorm got as bad as it is. He was worried and anxious about him and decided to take a chance, and that night he sneaked out of the house to find his best friend. He even brought a treat for Toothless. He got out into the freezing cold, imagining the silly smile on the dragon's face when he saw him.

Jack Frost was angry and sad and determined to seek revenge. He punished the entire world by submerging them into the worst snowstorm he could summon. He started with North America and continued his reign of terror through the world currently he was in Scandinavia. He wanted people to notice him, to be mad at him, to curse his name for the weather; he wanted to be acknowledged, but mostly he didn't want to be alone. He encountered this strange island, covered in mist, and decided this would be his next point of attack. He brought a snowstorm like the others, and walked through the villages to see if someone saw him. He walked around a village, it was huge and it had catapults and many weapons lying around. He looked through windows to see families huddled together, and little kids bundled up till their teeth. In his anger he couldn't see that he was causing pain to others and kept on walking. He stumbled upon a large hut, and decided that was where the chief, leader or whatever he was lived. He was going to turn around but saw a boy, it was hard to decide on how old he was, leave from a bag door and run into the nearby woods. Jack, excited that he finally saw someone, decided to follow him. He noticed the woods were too thick to fly in and decided to go after him.

Hiccup was worried about Toothless dying because of the cold, but was also a bit glad that his father and the rest of the dragoon hunters were busy trying keeping themselves alive. He couldn't imagine what would happen if they found him. He walked through the woods that led to the valley; he could barely see 3 feet in front of him and was walking by instinct. He tried to calm himself with positive thoughts but his usual paranoid self wouldn't let him, and soon enough he was running at what he hoped was the right direction. Toothless was all he had and he would be devastated if he lost him. Somehow he got to the entrance of the valley, and tried to find the cave he made toothless get into. He started to worry if Toothless had enough to eat or drink. He tripped because of the rocks and tree trunk and in half an hour he was covered in bruises. He was getting very cold and could barely feel his fingers. "Toothless" he screamed, but his voice was lost to the strong wind. He kept on walking, trying to find the mouth of the cave. Before he knew it he stepped on a hole and "Crack" he fell on his arm.

"Shit shit fuck that hurts" he groaned, he let out a scream and tried to get up.

His arm was broken and he could feel blood on his face, he probably had several cuts. He noticed that he was in a cavern of some sort, and wondered if this was another entrance to the cave? It was dark and he had to touch the walls to know where he was going. He kept on walking, grateful that there was one path to follow. He started to get excited, thinking he would see Toothless soon. He forgot about his pain and walked faster. Before he knew it he got to he end of the cavern, and saw his best friend huddled in a nest of coals, giving off a little bit of light. He woke when he heard Hiccup limping toward him. Hiccup was so happy Toothless was al right. He gave him a hug and rubbed his belly, he even gave him his treat, some delicious fish. Now a new fear settled within him, how was he going to get out of here?

Jack was following the boy and wondering where he was off to at night, in the middle of a storm. He got a closer look and noticed he looked like the same age as Jack. He saw that the boy led him to a valley. He tried not to laugh when he saw him fall, and even tried to move some stuff so he wouldn't keep hurting himself. Jack got even more curious as the time went on, and the he decided he'd protect this boy. In a split second, he saw the ground swallow him up and he disappeared. Jack ran towards where he last saw him and saw a hole in the ground.

"Goddamn, I'll have to save him" he grumbled.

He stopped the falling snow and let the sun poke through the grey clouds, illuminating the valley. Jack saw how pretty it was, and felt a pang of guilt knowing it was his fault it was made ugly by the storm. He jumped through the hole, and landed with grace to the bottom. He noticed it wasn't very deep, and was thankful that this boy might still be alive. The sun gave it a little light but quickly disappeared, when Jack walked deeper inside. He started to curse at himself for following him, knowing the boy wont say thank you or notice him.

"What the hell" he whispered, "I'm already down here, might as well do it." He trudged forward and hoped the kid was alive. He could see a faint light up ahead, and wondered how the boy managed to make a fire. He ran toward it and saw the boy, sleeping next to a large black mass. Jack shrugged and thought it was a rock, not noticing it was also breathing. He looked around the cave and saw a lot of snow piled up, and concluded that was an exit or at least a path toward it. He pushed the snow away, making a racket while doing it. He saw that it was indeed the exit, and the sun washed over the boy and the "rock." The boy awoke bewildered at the sun hitting him. Jack was ready to leave when the boy said something that would forever remain in his memory. "Who the fuck are you?" he said. Jack was at a loss for words until he saw the rock moving and screamed when a huge beast tackled him.

Hiccup tried to wrestle Toothless off the strange white haired boy.

"Toothless stop it," he grunted. But to no avail, Toothless wasn't going to leave him alone. Jack was surprised and scared and out of instinct summoned a wind that pushed his attacker away. Hiccup just stood there with his mouth open, a flood of questions entering his mind. Toothless accepted his defeat, and went to the now melting lake to catch fish, unaware of the drastic climate change.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you do that..." Hiccup stammered as he kept launching questions without pausing for an answer. Jack didn't even know where to start. But finally he did, trying to hide his happiness that someone finally saw him and didn't even want to wonder why.

"I'm Jack Frost and please tell me about your fucking dragon" he finally said, doing one of his cockiest smile to hide his excitement that finally someone was talking to him and that he found a dragon. He thought his day was getting much better.

*Ok I apologize for any inaccuracies here. The only thing close to a snow god in Norse mythology was Ull. I'm not sure if I should keep writing this. If anyone wants me to continue then please message me :3


	2. Chapter 2

The snow stopped on the day Hiccup met Jack. Everyone in the tribe was astonished that the snow just stopped. Hiccup's father was helping one of his friend's families get enough blankets for the storm. Since it stopped he decided that he would go check on Hiccup and let him leave the house.

Hiccup made sure that Toothless was healthy and comfortable. He realized he had to get home soon or his dad would punish him for leaving the house. He saw that Jack was rubbing Toothless's belly and was glad that those two could get along.

"Hey do you have a place to stay?" Hiccup screamed

Jack looked a little sullen and murmured. "No"

"Come and stay with us then, maybe my father will see you too. We might be able to get answers" Jack already explained that he hasn't been seen in years and has tried everything for people to acknowledge him. When Hiccup made sure Toothless was safe they set for Hiccups house.

"I hope we get there in time" Hiccup gasped, he was running and could barely catch is breath.

"Let me handle it" Jack said. He grabbed Hiccup's hand and let the wind take them both. It wasn't the first time hiccup flew but without Toothless it was a little strange. They both flew over the forest and got to Hiccup's house in no time.

"Nice place" said Jack. He really did mean it. It was cozy and he hasn't had a home in years.

"Lucky my father isn't here yet" Hiccup sighed and continues to lead Jack through his house. "We have an extra room, you can stay there. It's the 2nd door on the left. Right across from mine. My father's room is upstairs so be careful."

"No worries kiddo, I will" Jack loved the house. He could barely contain himself that he's not alone. He saw the library they had and pulled out a book. It was about dragons.

"You know, I've been all over the world so many times and this is the first time I see dragons." Jack admitted. "Its incredible"

"They are beautiful creatures, to bad here they're hunted" Hiccup said with disgust. "My father is one of them, that's why I have to keep toothless hidden."

Before Jack could answer the door opened and in he saw the tallest guy he's ever seen. He had a long beard and those horned Viking hats. "What a scary looking fellow" he thought.

"I'm glad that you stayed inside Hiccup, weirdest weather I've ever seen."

"It sure is dad"

"Hey why is one of my books out? You know I don't like you reading them" and in an instant took the book Jack was looking through without even a glance at him.  
"It's clearing out so tomorrow me and the others will go hunting. I want you to go to school"

"But dad" Hiccup whined. "I don't like it there-"

"Be quiet" Stoic scolded. "You're going and that's final." And without looking at his unknown guest went upstairs to sleep.

"Wow" was all that Jack could say.

"Y-yeah" hiccup stammered.

"Come on I have extra dragon books in my room, you can check them out if you want." They both went to Hiccup's room. Both knowing how it felt to be lonely and unacknowledged. They were both on Hiccup's bed, looking through books. It was Hiccup who broke the silence.

"So are you some kind if god?"

Jack thought about it and didn't know the real answer.  
"I don't know, I only remember coming out of a frozen lake with my magic staff next to me. From there all I know is that I can control the snow. And that no one can see me."

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe 70 years ago. Maybe more I don't know. I was very angry, still kind of am."

"That explains the storm," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah that's true," whispered Jack.

They silently kept on reading till late in the night. Both of them didn't realize they fell asleep together.

The next morning Stoic went to wake up Hiccup. He made breakfast and kissed the top of his dead wife's helmet, his usual morning routine. He set Hiccup's plate on the table and went to his room. It was a little too early but he had to leave soon.

Knock. Knock. "HICCUP WAKE UP" he screamed. Hiccup awoke with a start and realized Jack was next to him. He figured he was a heavy sleeper; his father's screams didn't wake him up. He got out of bed and put the blanket on Jack.

He opened the door and his father was there.

"Good morning son. I'm leaving, eat you breakfast and if you don't go to school you're in trouble."

Hiccup mumbled and started eating. He hated that school. It only taught about the dangers of dragons and how to kill them. They never gave him credit for his intelligence and judged him by the lack of his physical abilities. He started to skip school but one of his teachers is a friend of his dad and he told on him. He finished his breakfast and went to his room to get dressed. He saw Jack awake and sitting on his bed.

"Shit dude I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep with you. It wont happen again." Jack babbled. His red embarrassed cheeks stained his pale face.

Hiccup smiled and told him not to worry. It was an accident. He wanted to say they Jack could do it again if he wanted to but he was too afraid.

"I have to go to school," Hiccup moaned. After he got dressed and got his bag ready. "It's a terrible place and I don't want to go"

"Would you like me to come with you?" Jack asked. "I have nothing better to do"

"No its ok, you can explore or play with Toothless. I'll be ok."

"Ok then"

Hiccup left the house wondering about Jack. He looked really cool and he didn't want to lose him. He also wondered why could he see him while others couldn't. He started to think because Jack was as alone as he is. Even misery loves company.

Jack decided to see Toothless but then at last minute decided to follow Hiccup. He didn't know why be he thought it was a good idea. He kept a far distance and flew every time he lost him. He was very good at not being noticed. He laughed at this thought.

Hiccup got to school and immediately felt the familiar sense of dread he always gets. He walked through the entrance with the familiar snickers at him echoing through his ears, each comment leaving a permanent place in his head. Many of them were "How could such a great person like Stoic the Vast be his father," and "Loser" and many others. The school was designed for dragon hunters and his father did not let him go to any other. His day consisted of rigorous training and dragon hunting strategies. He was not happy about this day.

When Jack entered the school he knew why Hiccup hated it. It was full with young men and women who wanted to do nothing more but kill dragons. He tried to find Hiccup but lost him. He decided he'd walk around till he found him.

Hiccup started with the classroom part of the day. Which isn't so bad and no on pays attention to him. He struggled through the paintings of dead dragons, all reminding him of Toothless. It was after lunch that his nightmare began. The training part was brutal and he never passed. Everyone made fun of him, even the instructors. He wanted to go home. Finally the day ended. I barely survived, thought Hiccup. He got exited that he would see Jack again. He wasn't aware that 4 guys from his class were hiding in the bushes and he didn't expect the moment when they all jumped him.

Jack hasn't seen Hiccup since he got to school. He tried to look for him but got distracted by the caged dragons and stayed there for hours. He thought it was time to go and went to look for Hiccup. He flew and saw that they were a lot of guys surrounded to what appeared to be an animal. Jack was outraged and went to save it. He conjured some ice balls and threw them at the four guys. They were surprised and kept looking around for anyone who did it. Hiccup was bruised and bleeding but still conscience. He didn't see Jack and was equally surprised.

Jack kept throwing snowballs and ice balls till the attackers left, leaving Hiccup in the left over snow from the blizzard, bleeding from his lip with a swollen eye. He was shivering and his head hurt.

Jack realized it was Hiccup and ran toward him. He didn't realize that he was crying until he was the drops fall on Hiccup's head. He hugged him and told him everything was going to be fine.

Hiccup hasn't been hugged like this since his mother died and started to whimper. He hated school.

"You'll be ok" Jack repeated and scooped him up and carried him. Hiccup started to protest until Jack started to fly, he held on to him for dear life. Jack took him to the valley where Toothless was happy fishing for his dinner. He saw Hiccup and immediately ran toward him. Jack set him down and Toothless licked him all over.

"Come on let's get you cleaned" Jack said to hiccup. He had blood on his clothes and face.

"Could you do it?" Asked Hiccup. Jack blushed but said ok. Since he didn't have a rag he washed Hiccup's face with his own hands. Being aware that he has the most precious green eyes. Toothless went and got a fish for Hiccup, thinking it would help.

"Thanks" hiccup said. Wincing when he smiled.

Jack washed all the blood. "Only thing missing is your clothes. We should head home."

"Ok" Hiccup said. "My father is hunting so he wont be back for days. Better him not seeing me like this." He remarked.

They both played with toothless and then went back. When they got home Hiccup started to prepare for dinner. He was a little happy that he was making for two and tried to think of his best recipe. Then thinking if someone like Jack couldn't eat started to get worried.

Jack knowing what he would ask said, "I can eat, I just don't need to, I would love some of your cooking."

They both sat down to a nice steaming bowl of beef stew and started to eat.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow" stated Hiccup. Wondering if Jack would make him go.

Jack only nodded and said, "Good, lets fly together tomorrow. I want to see if I'm faster than Toothless."

They both laughed and finished eating. It was getting late and Jack did not want to bother Hiccup with another sleep over incident and decided to go to his room. He wanted to stay with Hiccup but was to shy to ask. Hiccup was also too nervous to ask him to stay either so they both said goodnight.

Both of them lay awake wondering if they had the courage to walk to the other room. Also thinking if they finally made a new friend.


End file.
